Gabriel n'est pas l'ami de l'ennui
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Gabriel s'ennui dans cette petite ville, alors quand les Winchester et Castiel débarquent dans le coin, l'Archange trouve enfin comment ne plus s'ennuyer.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous**

 **je passe aujourd'hui déposer le début d'une fic qui sera en trois chapitres**

 **J'ai écrit ceci pour un défi que j'ai proposé dans le groupe Défis pairing fanfictions sur facebook.**

 **Conditions :**

 **Au maximum 10'000 mots  
Fiction en trois chapitres (obligatoire)  
Au moins une créature surnaturelle présente  
Fandom au choix  
Couple au choix  
La couleur verte doit être mentionnée dans le texte  
UA ou pas, à vous de choisir.  
Obligation de trouver une illustration pour votre fic (dessins, montages, photo) ça doit représenter au maximum votre fic ou un passage de celle-ci.  
Rating : comme vous le souhaitez (oublier pas de mettre des warnings si besoin)  
Fin, comme vous le souhaitez**

 **J'ai donc pris l'univers de SPN**

 **c'est pas un UA**

 **Il y plusieurs êtres/créatures surnaturels**

 **Couple : Destiel, bien sûr.**

 **Le vert sera présent**

 **Et j'ai fait mon illustration moi-même :-)**

 **Rating... pas de warning, c'est drôle et mignon.**

 **Fin... vous verrez bien**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction.**

 **Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

* * *

Gabriel n'est pas l'ami de l'ennui

Gabriel s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait vraiment. Il s'ennuyait à mourir même. Mourir d'ennui… et c'était terrible de s'ennuyer à ce point.

Il promena son regard dans le poste de police dont il avait pris la tête depuis quelques jours en prenant l'apparence du shérif. Et il était content, sauf, qu'il avait pensé qu'il allait bien plus s'amuser. Il soupira en croquant dans un morceau de donut.

Une sonnerie résonna dans la pièce et Gabriel se leva d'un bond de sa chaise. Peut-être que ça allait annoncer un peu d'action ou au moins, qu'il allait au moins un peu moins s'ennuyer.

Deux hommes se présentèrent devant lui et Gabriel faillit éclater de rire. Dean Winchester et son frère Sam. Ça, ça allait l'occuper.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, messieurs ? demanda le shérif.

\- Ethan Morison et Robert Timberlak, FBI !

Bien sûr, pensa Gabriel en se retenant de sourire.

\- Je peux savoir ce que le FBI fait dans notre si jolie et si paisible petite ville ?

\- Pas si paisible. Nous avons entendu parler des morts survenues récemment. Les victimes avec les yeux brûlées, annonça Sam Winchester.

Gabriel regarda un dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- Mmh… moui. Je suppose que vous sollicitez mon aide ?

\- Pas vraiment en fait. On voulait savoir si ce genre de choses se produit fréquemment dans la région.

\- Tous le jours. C'est d'une banalité affligeante dans le coin, maugréa Gabriel.

Il haussa les sourcils en voyant les mines déconfites de Sam et Dean et secoua la tête.

\- C'était une boutade. C'est la première fois. Ça fait peur à toute la population. Ça inquiète les habitants et la police, bien sûr.

\- Vous avez une piste ?

\- Aucune, mais maintenant que le FBI est sur le coup, tout va mieux aller. J'ai du travail. Je ne vous empêcherai pas d'enquêter de votre côté mais ne me créez pas de problème. Je n'ai pas le temps de chaperonner le FBI.

Gabriel tourna les talons, le sourire aux lèvres et fit semblant de chercher un dossier dans l'armoire derrière le bureau du shérif. Quand il entendit la porte du bureau se refermer, il se retourna et décida qu'il était temps de rendre son poste au shérif de la ville parti en convention dans la ville voisine jusqu'au lendemain. Il avait trouvé comment il allait occuper son temps pour tuer son ennui. Il s'envola aussitôt.

* * *

oo00oo

Gabriel se pencha vers la fenêtre, regarda au travers et sourit. Ils étaient donc tous les trois ici. Dean, Sam et ce cher Castiel. Il regarda attentivement les deux frères faire des recherches sur leur ordinateur et Castiel, attendre bêtement debout à côté de Dean qui lui lançait parfois quelques regards. Gabriel nota très vite que Castiel regardait tout autant Dean.

\- Ma parole, y a un truc entre ces deux-là ou alors, je ne suis pas un Archange.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Tiens… quel jour on était au juste ? Le 17 mars. Et Gabriel eut une idée.

* * *

oo00oo

\- La morgue ouvre dans vingt minutes, annonça Dean en se levant de sa chaise.

Il faillit se cogner contre Castiel, toujours debout à côté de sa chaise Ce dernier finit par se décaler.

\- Sam, tu continues les recherches, tu vas interroger les témoins. Cass, tu viens avec moi.

L'ange suivit le chasseur sans discuter. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte…

et se retrouva dans un paysage vert. Entièrement vert. Le ciel était vert, le soleil était vert, les arbres étaient verts, l'herbe était… eh bien verte aussi, rien d'affolant à cela. Il se retourna brusquement. La porte du motel avait disparu, mais Castiel était là promenant son regard tout autour de lui.

\- C'est quoi cette merde ? éructa le chasseur, serrant les poings. Où est la putain de porte du motel ?

Castiel tourna sur lui-même en regardant en haut, en bas, à gauche et à droite. Mais rien… que du vert qui les entourait.

\- On devrait peut-être comprendre ce qu'on fait ici ? Ça fait peut-être partie de l'enquête.

\- J'en doute fort, Cass. Ça ressemble plutôt à une hallucination ou une connerie dans le genre. Les anges peuvent être drogués à leur insu ?

\- Non. À moins que ce soit un sort venant d'une sorcière.

\- Je hais ces saloperies de sorcière.

\- Bonjour !

Dean fit un bond de dingue en arrière et se cogna violemment contre Castiel. Il prit quelques secondes pour calmer son cœur battant la chamade et regarda devant lui… plutôt, il dut baisser la tête à hauteur de son nombril. Un petit bonhomme aux cheveux roux, aux taches de rousseur décorant son visage rond et complètement vêtu de vert le regardait, le nez levé vers lui.

\- De… mais… c'est quoi ce truc ?

\- Truc ? Qui est un truc ? Moi ? Je ne suis pas un ''truc'' je suis un leprechaun.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, cligna des yeux et referma la bouche. Il tourna la tête vers Castiel.

\- Bordel, parce que, maintenant, les leprechaun existent ?

\- On existait déjà avant, vous savez. Sauf qu'on n'est pas con, on se cache.

Dean fronça les sourcils et se retourna à nouveau pour regarder le petit bonhomme avec méfiance. Est-ce qu'on pouvait tuer un leprechaun avec un pistolet classique ? C'est tout ce que Dean avait sur lui.

\- Messieurs, chasseur et ange, je vous propose de sortir d'ici.

\- Ah ben oui… oui ! On veut se barrer de ce… ce … On est où ?

\- Vous êtes au pied de l'arc-en-ciel, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr…, maugréa Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Suivez-le jusqu'au bout et vous trouverez le trésor le plus précieux du monde. À plus tard.

Et le leprechaun s'envola sur un nuage rose pailleté. Dean resta bouche-bée devant le spectacle de barge qu'il venait de voir. Il était sérieux le nain orange ?

* * *

Dean maugréa sur place en tournant en rond, faisant les cents pas.

\- Alors celle-là, on me l'avait encore jamais faite. J'aurai vraiment tout vu cette fois. Un leprechaun… et bientôt quoi ? Le monstre du Loch Ness ?

Castiel hésita à dire quelque chose à ce sujet, puis il se ravisa. Dean découvrirait bien la vérité un jour.

\- Comment on sort de cette merde ? demanda Dean, énervé, s'arrêtant brusquement en face de Castiel.

\- Je me demande si le lutin vert n'a pas raison. On doit suivre l'arc-en-ciel. En tout cas, c'est ce que dit la légende.

Dean roula des yeux, frappant son front avec sa main. Voilà encore autre chose. Suivre un arc-en-ciel. Sérieusement ? Il regarda tout autour de lui, mais il n'y avait rien à part ce foutu paysage vert à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- C'est comme si on allait se promener dans tes yeux, fit remarquer Castiel et Dean faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

\- Q-Q-Quoi ?

Mais Castiel ne répondit pas. À la place, il se mit en marche et posa le pied sur l'arc-en-ciel en s'émerveillant soudain comme un gosse de pouvoir marcher dessus. Dean le regarda faire quelques pas sur l'arc coloré et il soupira avant de le suivre. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean avait imaginé autre chose. Il avait pensé voir un monde magnifique. Des lutins dans tous les coins, peut-être même des licornes. Mais non, rien de tout ça. Juste un foutu monde vert (comme ses yeux) et une connerie d'arc-en-ciel qui n'avait même pas 7 couleurs. Même le monde des leprechaun n'était pas aussi fun qu'il l'avait pensé. Putain de vie.

Il suivait Castiel en râlant et l'ange s'arrêta au sommet de l'arc. Dean regarda tout autour de lui.

\- C'est encore long cette merde ? demanda-t-il en grognant, jetant un œil par dessus l'épaule de Castiel.

\- Je n'en vois pas la fin.

\- Et comment on va descendre de cette merde?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et Dean, excédé, passa devant l'être céleste en le poussant légèrement.

\- Dans la légende, il est dit qu'on doit se laisser glisser sur l'arc-en-ciel et qu'on va atterrir dans un chaudron rempli d'or.

Merci Cass ! Dean connaissait lui aussi cette partie de la légende. Attendez… un chaudron rempli d'or ? C'était ça le trésor le plus précieux du monde ?

\- Vous vous posez des questions, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean bondit sur place en jurant. Le leprechaun se tenait juste derrière Castiel. Dean poussa l'ange pour attraper le petit bonhomme aux cheveux de feu, mais celui-ci disparut aussitôt et Dean tomba tête la première sur l'arc-en-ciel. Il ouvrit les yeux après le choc et une sensation horrible lui tordit l'estomac. C'est que c'était vachement haut cette merde ! Il se releva lentement, pour, premièrement, ne pas pas tomber et deuxièmement, ne pas gerber, et soupira une fois qu'il fut rétabli sur ses deux pieds. Le lutin vert lévitait devant Castiel, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- L'angelot a raison, vous devez descendre de l'arc-en-ciel en glissant dessus. Comme sur un toboggan géant !

\- Jamais ! Vous me prenez pour un gosse de cinq piges ?

\- Non. Je vous prends seulement pour Dean Winchester, le chasseur de démon hyper viril qui ne cesse de tomber les femmes et qui n'ose pas avouer que glisser sur l'arc-en-ciel le tente énormément et si possible, avec les mains bien accrochées aux hanches de l'angelot qui lui sert de petit copain.

Dean grogna et voulut à nouveau attraper la créature, qui bien sûr, disparut instantanément en riant. Dean posa ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel pour se retenir de tomber en avant et se redressa, le rose aux joues. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et attendit que Castiel dise quelque chose. L'ange le regarda, tête penchée, une lueur d'inquiétude aux fond des yeux.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui devait être publié aujourd'hui.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour**

 **un nouveau chapitre de cette mini fiction**

 **bonne lecture à tous**

 **merci pour les rws et merci à Calliope pour la bêta**

* * *

Castiel regarda Dean sans bouger, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile pour lui, il pouvait facilement passer des heures immobile. Le chasseur détournait le regard, refusant de croiser celui de Castiel.

\- Le… nain, là… il a dit… enfin…, bredouilla Dean, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas trop comment se justifier auprès de l'ange.

\- Tu peux accrocher tes mains à moi pour glisser, ça ne me dérange pas, annonça Castiel et Dean roula des yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…, oooh, laisse tomber. Je ne glisserai pas en bas de cet arc-en-ciel de toute façon. Je vais repartir dans l'autre sens et…

Mais Dean s'arrêta net de parler et d'avancer. Le côté de l'arc-en-ciel par lequel ils étaient montés s'était presque totalement effacé ! Oh, ok, ça fonctionnait donc comme ça, ces conneries ?

\- Sam va finir par s'inquiéter, il va sortir du motel et viendra nous aider. On va buter le nain vert et tout va redevenir normal.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en regardant l'arrière de la tête de Dean juste devant lui. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du chasseur.

\- Je ne suis pas persuadé que Sam nous trouvera. Il serait déjà là… ça fait quelques heures qu'on est ici, je crois.

\- Génial ! grinça Dean en se retournant. Il regarda la descente de l'arc-en-ciel derrière Castiel et maugréa quelques mots que Castiel ne comprit pas.

\- Soit… c'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix. Tu passes en premier ou j'y vais moi ?

\- On peut y aller ensemble. Je serai devant.

Vraiment ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre solution ? Dean se pencha un peu pour regarder le vide en dessous de l'arc et il se redressa en clignant des yeux rapidement et en ravalant une boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Putain, c'était haut ! Dean se secoua et se résigna. Il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Il soupira et planta son regard vert dans celui de Castiel.

\- Bien, assieds-toi sur ce foutu arc-en-ciel et descendons avant qu'il ne s'efface totalement et qu'on tombe dans le vide. Je tiens pas à mourir dans ce foutu monde de lutins.

Castiel obtempéra. Il s'assit sur l'arc, les pieds déjà dans la descente et attendit que Dean s'installe derrière lui.

\- Je vais zigouiller ce nain verdâtre, mais avant, je le ferai souffrir.

Castiel préféra ne pas répondre. L'ange sentit le corps de Dean derrière lui et sa grâce frissonna dans son enveloppe charnelle quand les mains du chasseur se posèrent timidement sur sa taille.

\- C'est agréable, annonça Castiel et Dean retira ses mains comme s'il s'était brûlé.

\- Tu vois bien que ça ne va pas être possible. Descends avant moi et attends-moi en bas.

Les épaules de Castiel s'affaissèrent un peu et Dean regretta ses paroles. Il retint l'ange pas les épaules avant que celui-ci ne glisse.

\- Cass… je ne veux juste pas que tu penses que…

\- Que je pense quoi, Dean ? demanda Castiel, tournant la tête vers le chasseur.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Il a peur que tu penses qu'il a envie de te coucher dans son lit, cher petit angelot, annonça une voix que Dean reconnut comme étant celle du leprechaun.

Le petit être apparut devant Castiel en souriant.

\- Alors, monsieur chasseur. On tue des démons et des goules sans problème mais quand il s'agit de poser ses mains sur un homme, ça devient compliqué ? Je pensais que le courage, c'était pas seulement de savoir ôter la vie à des monstres.

\- Casse-toi, espèce de fils de pute.

\- Oh, ça c'est méchant et terriblement vulgaire, grinça le leprechaun en fronçant les sourcils. Il ouvrit un emballage de bonbons arc-en-ciel et le mit dans sa bouche. Dean fronça les sourcils sans pour autant que son esprit ne percute vraiment. Le nain aimait les bonbons, rien d'affolant à cela.

\- Allez, ajouta le petit être vert avec un rictus narquois un poil énervant, tu en meurs d'envie. Fais-toi plaisir. L'angelot ne va pas fuir, il ne peut pas.

Et le leprechaun disparut à nouveau.

\- On devrait peut-être se dépêcher. Le temps passe ici mais aussi chez les humains et nous avons une enquête en cours.

Dean grogna mais consentit enfin à poser ses mains sur la taille de Cass dont la grâce frissonna à nouveau et le corps de Dean frissonna à son tour, sans qu'il puisse maîtriser quoi que ce soit, comme si le courant était passé de Castiel à lui. Castiel poussa un peu sur ses jambes et amorça la descente. Peu à peu, tout doucement, puis au bout de quelques mètres, il se laissa aller et la vitesse augmenta. Il sentit les bras de Dean autour de son corps et ferma les yeux, laissant sa grâce apprécier le contact. C'était nouveau , comme sensation. Doux et chaud et Castiel serait bien resté ainsi pour le reste de sa vie. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il se sentit tomber. Il atterrit au fond d'un trou noir et se releva en même temps que Dean, qui avait chuté lui aussi au même instant.

\- Bordel, murmura Dean en regardant autour de lui.

Ils étaient tombés dans un chaudron. Un vrai… mais il était vide et pouvait aisément les contenir tous les deux. Il était où, le trésor précieux ? Dean le chercha des yeux, regardant au fond du chaudron puis il vit les chaussures de Castiel, releva lentement les yeux et enfin, rencontra le regard de Paradis. C'était juste pas possible !

\- Cass, murmura le chasseur, peu sûr de lui.

\- Le trésor le plus précieux du monde, à mes yeux, je crois que c'est toi, Dean.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. C'était ça le foutu plan de ce connard de lutin ? Leur faire croire à l'un et à l'autre que… que quoi au juste ?

\- Le lutin a raison. Tu es ce que je connais de plus précieux, Dean.

Dean faillit s'étouffer et toussa fortement pour reprendre contenance. Il sentit ses joues chauffer.

\- Cass, veux-tu bien arrêter de parler ? Je tente de réfléchir.

Le leprechaun apparut devant Dean et claqua dans ses doigt, Castiel disparut aussitôt et le chasseur s'alarma.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Peu importe. Pas très loin. Tu sais, chasseur idiot, je peux vous refaire monter sur l'arc-en-ciel pour l'éternité si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien. Je pensais que tu aurais compris, mais tu sembles plus bête que je ne le pensais. Ou plus borné que je me l'étais imaginé. Alors, on va recommencer depuis le début.

\- Si tu fais ça je…

Mais Dean ne put terminer sa phrase. Il se retrouva au pied de l'arc-en-ciel à côté de Castiel qui semblait ne pas avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Oh, Dean, je me demandais où tu étais. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ce connard de nain a décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs. Ils nous a renvoyés au pied de cette merde.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit remonter là-dessus et redescendre à nouveau ?

\- A ton avis ? rouspéta Dean et le regard de l'ange se voila un peu.

Le chasseur regretta immédiatement de s'être emporté. Ce n'était pas la faute de Castiel s'il se retrouvait à nouveau au début de cette aventure. C'était visiblement à lui de faire un effort. Dean passa devant l'ange, posa le pied sur l'arc-en-ciel et tendit sa main à son ami.

\- Allez, viens, on recommence.

Un sourire détendit le visage inquiet de Castiel et ses yeux bleus retrouvèrent leur couleur de paradis. Il prit la main de Dean et suivit le chasseur jusqu'en haut de l'arc-en-ciel où Dean lui lâcha la main et attendit que l'ange s'assoie à nouveau sur l'arc. Un détail percuta le cerveau de Dean quand il s'assit sur l'arc. Il n'avait que 6 couleurs en réalité, qui rappelaient celle que portait un certain drapeau et Dean était persuadé de savoir à quoi était rattaché le drapeau arc-en-ciel à 6 couleurs. À la communauté LGBT+. Bien sûr ! C'était donc vraiment ça, le foutu plan du leprechaun ! Faire avouer à Dean que Castiel comptait plus pour lui que n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui au monde. Mais ça, ça n'arriverait pas. Jamais ! Il faudrait qu'on lui passe sur le corps… Enfin, bref, façon de parler, hein ! Merde, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pensé tout haut.

Le chasseur posa ses mains sur la taille de Castiel et les deux amis glissèrent sur l'arc-en ciel. Encore !

* * *

Et ce ne fut malheureusement pas la dernière fois...

* * *

 **à bientôt pour la dernière partie.**

 **KitsuneA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous**

 **dernier chapitre et fin de Gabriel n'est pas l'ami de l'ennui**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Sam sursauta quand il entendit un bruissement d'ailes derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, pensant trouver Castiel et Dean mais ce n'étaient pas eux. Il se leva de sa chaise en fronçant les sourcils et détailla le nouvel arrivant.

\- Gabriel ?

\- En personne ! s'amusa l'archange en ouvrant les bras. Je suis flatté que tu te souviennes de moi. Faut qu'on s'entraide. Ton frère, mon frère, faut que ça colle.

Sam haussa les sourcils. C'était quoi ce charabia ?

\- Quel frère ? fut le seul truc que Sam trouva à dire d'un tant soit peu intelligent.

\- T'es pourtant pas celui qui a le plus de frangins entre toi et moi. Ton frère. Dean ! Le chasseur qui pète plus haut que son cul devant les autres mais tremble de trouille dès qu'il s'agit de sentiments devant mon p'tit frère. Tu vois de qui je parle ou pas ? Ça fait tilt là-haut ? questionna Gabriel en pointant son doigt vers la tête chevelue du chasseur.

\- Ton p'tit frère ?

\- Oh misère. Je parle de Castiel. Franchement, je te pensais moins lent à la détente. Dean et Castiel, faut que ça colle. Enfin… ça colle déjà si tu veux mon avis de grand frère protecteur, mais ton foutu borné de frangin ne veut pas le reconnaître. Ça fait 25 fois que je leur fais descendre l'arc-en-ciel et ton idiot de frangin ne veut pas ouvrir ses yeux.

\- Attends… de quoi tu causes exactement ?

Gabriel soupira, s'assit sur la table et expliqua à Sam ce que Dean et Castiel étaient en train de vivre. Le monde vert, l'arc-en-ciel, le chaudron… les sentiments. Quand il eut terminé son histoire, Sam demanda :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux forcer les choses entre ton frère et le mien ?

\- Mais c'est évident, ils sont faits pour être ensemble. On peut pas trouver des âmes sœurs plus assorties que ces deux-là.

\- Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte aussi, mais pourquoi vouloir forcer les choses ?

\- Et… tu ferais quoi à ma place ?

\- J'attendrais que Dean fasse le pas de lui-même. Ça ne sert à rien de les forcer, ça ne fera pas avancer les choses.

\- Et quoi, on va attendre jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre soit au bord de la mort pour entendre une déclaration ? Ah ben, on sera bien avancé.

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux en réfléchissant.

\- T'as pas complètement tort, mais t'es pas un cupidon, ça sert à rien de forcer les choses.

Gabriel roula des yeux en descendant de la table.

\- Un cupidon ? Je suis hautement plus gradé que ça. Je suis un Archange moi, mon mignon. Je suis plus puissant que ces abrutis de chérubins de troisième zone. Je devrais te cramer sur place pour avoir oser me comparer à un vulgaire cupidon. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, j'y arriverai tout seul et garde en tête que si on a droit à un mariage avant la fin de l'année, je serai la personne à remercier.

Et Gabriel disparut aussitôt.

\- Libère-les au lieu de faire l'abruti ! cria Sam, espérant que Gabriel l'entendrait.

* * *

oo00oo

Gabriel l'avait entendu, mais il s'en foutait. Il s'amusait bien… quoique.. ça commençait à devenir répétitif. Castiel et Dean tombaient dans le chaudron, il parlait à Dean, le chasseur ne voulait rien entendre, alors il renvoyait les deux hommes au début de l'arc-en-ciel et la boucle recommençait. Gabriel les regarda tomber une 26ème fois dans le chaudron et se présenta en Leprechaun devant Dean.

\- Sérieusement, faites un effort les mec **s** , on va pas y passer l'éternité quand même.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce jeu, affirma Castiel et Gabriel le fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts avant d'ouvrir un emballage de sucette et de mettre la friandise dans sa bouche.

\- Tu sais quoi, Dean ? Tu es franchement le plus ennuyeux et le plus buté des hommes de la Terre. J'arrive pas à croire que tu obéissais sagement à la moindre parole de ton paternel mais que tu ne veuilles pas m'obéir et avouer tes foutus sentiments pour mon frère.

Dean ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et son esprit réfléchit à toute vitesse. Frère ? Castiel ? Pouvoirs ? Bonbons ? Et tout se mit en place en une fraction de seconde. Gabriel ! Ce nain vert ne pouvait être personne d'autre que cet Archange de malheur !

\- J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte depuis le début. Tu es Gabriel.

Gabriel posa une main sur sa bouche. -Oups!- Il claqua des doigts et redevint lui-même.

\- Ok, tu m'as démasqué. J'ai fini par me vendre stupidement. Passons ce moment gênant. Je veux régler le problème de tes sentiments pour mon frère. Parce que, t'en as, et ne me dis pas le contraire. Même Sam s'en est rendu compte et…

\- Sam ? Comment ça Sam ? Il est dans ton délire lui aussi ?

\- Oh j'ai tenté de l'entraîner dans le truc, mais il n'est pas très futfut, le géant. J'ai laissé tomber.

\- Tu vas me ramener dans la vraie réalité et me rendre Castiel que tu as envoyé je ne sais où encore, sinon je vais trouver le moyen de te cramer tes foutues plumes d'ange une par une.

\- Et voilà les menaces. Change de style, ça devient lassant. Franchement, ça te coûte quoi d'avouer que Castiel est ce que tu as de plus précieux ? Hein ?

\- Je… ça ne coûte rien, mais je ne vais pas dire ça à Castiel, parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Comment ça, ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu le bouffes du regard.

\- Je… NOOON ! s'indigna Dean en reculant d'un pas.

\- Oh, à d'autres. Sérieusement. Ok… Ok… Sam aussi fait partie de tes trésors les plus précieux, mais ne me dis pas que Castiel n'a pas sa place dans ce chaudron. Il te l'a avoué, lui.

\- C'est un ange. Il ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'a provoqué chez moi ce qu'il a dit. Pour lui, c'est normal de l'avouer ainsi, mais pas pour moi. Et s'il… s'il ressent moins de choses que moi ?

\- Oh, c'est ça. Tu as peur. Tu as peur d'être celui qui a le plus de sentiments.

\- L'amour , c'est pas pour les chasseurs. Tu vas me dire pourquoi moi j'y aurais droit ?

Gabriel secoua la tête.

\- Toute ton éducation est à refaire, mon mignon. C'est affligeant. L'amour, c'est pour tout le monde. Ce serait trop facile que certains y aient droit et d'autres non. Même les anges y ont droit, la preuve avec Castiel. Les humains se prennent vraiment trop la tête. Je ne vais pas vous remettre sur l'arc-en-ciel, tu as réussi à me dégoûter de ce moment amusant. Je vous renvoie dans votre réalité sombre et triste, débrouillez-vous !

* * *

Gabriel claqua dans ses doigts et Dean se retrouva dans la chambre du motel, auprès de Sam et de Castiel. Il regarda ce dernier quelques secondes et haussa les épaules en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de Sam.

\- Pas un mot ! gronda-t-il à l'attention de son frère et de l'ange.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot, malgré l'envie très forte de le faire.

* * *

oo00oo

\- On peut en parler ? demanda Sam trois jours plus tard, assit dans l'impala à côté de Dean qui conduisait.

\- Il n'y a rien à en dire. Gabriel est le plus grand trouduc de toute la création, je vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'épancher sur son cas.

\- Je parlais de toi et de Castiel. Je m'en balance de Gabriel.

\- Il n'y a pas de Castiel et moi et il n'y en aura jamais ! Je vois pas l'utilité de débattre sur une chose qui n'existera jamais.

Dean entendit un reniflement derrière lui et sursauta. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Castiel disparaître dans un bruissement d'ailes. Il se retourna, frappa le volant en grondant et pila net au milieu de la route. Le ciel lui en voulait personnellement ou quoi ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? Quoique… sûrement que Dieu n'en avait rien à battre de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la vie de Dean. Surtout, dans sa vie amoureuse. Vie amoureuse inexistante par ailleurs. Le chasseur sortit de la voiture.

\- Castiel, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ramène ton cul qu'on puisse discuter. Tu arrives en traître dans ma voiture et tu te barres sans un mot.

Mais Castiel n'apparut pas. Dean s'énerva contre lui-même et remonta rageusement dans sa voiture. Il appuya fortement sur l'accélérateur et fila sur la route en grognant.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam n'avait jamais vu Dean dans un état pareil. Son aîné n'était pas réputé pour son caractère doux et son sens de la patience, ça, il le savait, mais là, Dean était tout bonnement invivable depuis deux jours et le pauvre Sam n'en pouvait plus. Il sortit du motel où il créchait avec Dean et ferma les yeux au milieu du parking en priant Gabriel ne bien vouloir lui venir en aide.

\- Alors, on a besoin de mon aide maintenant, mon mignon.

Sam sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit Gabriel devant lui et son stupide sourire de vainqueur qui lui donna envie de foutre son poing dans la gueule de l'ange. Il l'aurait bien mérité.

\- Tout ça ,c'est de ta faute, pauvre abruti. L'humeur de Dean, la fuite de Castiel… Tout est de ta faute.

\- Si tu m'avais aidé, on n'en serait peut-être pas là, maintenant. Il n'y a que ceux qui tentent des choses qui se trompent. Je pensais vraiment que ton frangin était moins borné aussi. Par contre, je sais où est Castiel. Je l'ai récupéré chez moi.

\- Alors, dis-lui de se ramener ici.

\- Tu crois que c'est si simple de faire bouger Cassie. Il est presque aussi buté que ton frangin. Tu sais ce qu'il leur faut ?

\- J'ai peur d'avoir une vague idée de que tu vas me dire.

\- Un petit passage de l'embrouilleur. Tu vas entrer dans cette chambre de motel et dire à ton frère exactement ce que je vais te dire et je vais aller chez moi et dire la même chose à Castiel.

Sam roula des yeux mais consentit à écouter Gabriel. Peut-être pourrait-il vraiment contribuer pour une fois à améliorer les choses.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam se matérialisa dans la chambre du motel sous les traits de Castiel. Dean qui tirait la tronche sur son lit ne le vit pas tout de suite et sursauta soudain quand il tourna la tête.

\- Bordel , Cass, te revoilà. Tu peux pas prévenir, non ?

\- Je suis désolé Dean de m'être envolé de ta voiture quand je t'ai entendu parler à Sam. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que tu étais fâché et que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais. Tu ne le pensais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean se leva prudemment et fit face au faux Castiel.

\- Cass… Je… je sais même pas comment… Tu es important pour moi et je…

\- Est-ce que je suis précieux à tes yeux ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Comme Sam… comme… tu es mon meilleur ami, Cass. Tu comptes pour moi et j'aurais dû te le dire sauf que…

\- Tu es trop buté pour ça. Tu as peur, mais de quoi ? Je ne vais pas fuir si tu me dis que tu tiens à moi, Dean.

\- Je sais, mais… Cass.

Le faux Castiel avança d'un pas et Dean ne bougea pas, attendant la suite. C'est à ce moment précis que Sam dut laisser la place au vrai Castiel, mais ça, Dean et Cass ne le sauraient jamais, ça valait mieux pour Gabriel et Sam.

\- Dean, tu étais dans ce chaudron en face de moi parce que tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Ta vie est plus précieuse à mes yeux que celle de n'importe qui sur Terre et je suis sûr de pouvoir dire que je t'aime, Dean.

Dean eut envie de reculer d'un pas, mais il se retint de le faire.

\- Cass… tu peux pas me sortir ça comme ça et espérer que j'aie pas envie de m'enfuir. Je suis pas…

\- Fait pour l'amour ? Oui je sais, c'est ce que tu penses, parce que tu le dis tout le temps. Mais je ne te demande rien. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu ressens vraiment. Savoir si je suis aussi important pour toi que tu l'es pour moi.

Dean détourna le regard, se racla la gorge, prit une grande inspiration puis avança rapidement de trois pas, prit le menton de Castiel entre deux doigts et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux du paradis.

\- Personne n'a autant d'importance pour moi que toi et Sam. Absolument personne. Sam est mon frère et toi… tu es… mon ami. Mon meilleur ami et plus que…

Dean ferma les yeux et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel. Il se recula rapidement et rouvrit les yeux en détournant le regard.

\- Est-ce que cette réponse te convient ?

\- Elle est parfaite. Plus sincère encore que celle à laquelle je m'étais attendue. Est-ce que… toi et moi, on peut être quelque chose maintenant ?

\- Laisse-moi du temps, Cass, s'il te plaît.

L'ange acquiesça, avança jusqu'à Dean et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

\- On fait une bonne équipe, non ? demanda Gabriel, le sourire aux lèvres en se tournant vers Sam, penché tout comme lui vers la fenêtre pour regarder par la vitre le nouveau petit couple formé d'un chasseur et d'un ange, tous deux très maladroits, mais sans aucun doute possible, très amoureux.

\- Gabriel, fais-moi plaisir, la prochaine fois que tu t'ennuies, va emmerder des anges ou des démons, tu seras gentil.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir suivi cette mini fiction et merci pour la rw.**

 **à la prochaine**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
